monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheLifeOfArc
I am very interested to see what you've come up with so far, so if you can reply i would like that very much. Oh, and nice title. And also what MH Generation will your book be based off of? Please reply.AkamulbasX 21:35, 14 November 2008 (UTC) No Problem, I guess I'll consider it. Oh and by the way Overall Awsome Plot, and Are you planning on publishing it. i think it would be pretty successful. And if i do want to be a part of the book can i just type you the Character Information, Since i am like 13 years old and my parents will get suspicious. Please Reply.AkamulbasX 00:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I just got a killer brainstorm, maby you should also make a series of books based of the Animals of MH. Like one for Fire Wyverns, One For a Diablos, you know starting from life to death or just continuing their lives after a climax in the story. Oh and about my character I should have him all thought out soon, I dont know when but maby in the next few weeks. It all depends on if i have other stuff to do or not. So i will keep in touch with you on that. Oh, and Best Wishes on you publishing your book and also think over my idea about a series based on Monsters.AkamulbasX 00:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Nope, but the only reason i dont have one is because of parental controls. It really sucks. But, I might be able to make one. Ive gotta log off now, but ill be back on tommorrow. While im off ive gotta do some Khezu runs and Diablos runs for the Diablos Horn Bow and Sword of the Diablos, their both awsome weapons. But anyways we'll chat tommorrow. Once again good luck on your novel!AkamulbasX 00:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty good, I'm actually taking a little break, I did a Rajang run, a Silver Los run, and A Gold Ian run too. I've got some pretty decent weapons for once unite comes out and all i have to do is do the exact same thing again with my girl character ( I have to atleast clear akantor with her.)AkamulbasX 20:52, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, also did you hear about the AWSOME new monster. Maby you should add that one to your book too. I think its called Berukyurosu or something that sounds like Berserk. And how far are you in the book, I think i got my character down now.AkamulbasX 20:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) I like ur imagination TheLifeOfArc i have been trying to make up a monster but im still at it i have only made up 1, but u my freind r good. To AkamulbasX ur going for a good bow keep at it and ur imagination is good to. tiggyslaer12 04:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) how do i make my own character and if i can then call him something like Carlo or Aka Fatalis tiggyslaer12 05:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty cool, very creative monster idea's. Kinda of reminds me of Monster Hunter Orage, in a way. But anyways, I've got my character(finally).AkamulbasX 18:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, so here he is. Name: Sasuke, Race: White, Hair Color: Black, Size=Weight: 137 lbs., Height: 6'2"(6 feet, 2inches.), Weapon of Choice: Long Sword, Armor of Choice: Naruga X with a one of a kind Naruga X Mask, Eye Color: Blue, Red when he is really into a hunt(when they are red his reflexes are heightened to almost super human levels.), Preferred Place: Traveler, Hunter Type: Solo Forbidden Hunter, Origin: Originated in California, But changed his location to an island that is close the chain of volcanic islands called the Ring of Fire recently and became a legend known around the world for slaying a Massive Male Akantor, after which he became a wandering forbidden hunter who is currently looking for the ultimate hunt(Narugakuruga), But he stops this search momentarily to help Arc and his friends. Favorite Monster: Narugakuruga, Family: Uchiha Family. Very prestigious and higly regarded in guilds around the world. All Deceased, Attitude: Very strict when it comes to hunting solo and often thinks highly of himself and belittles others, This changes to a friendly and teamwork oriented attitude once he meets Arc and agrees to help him. He actually saves Arcs life once at the cost of him being seriously injured(he recovers rather quickly though.). If you need any more info just ask me and i will add it here.AkamulbasX 19:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok then how about he starts out with Rathalos S and the Gaelic Flame, tell me if that is fine and if not i will change it. And i also added and changed more to Sasuke's information.I will think of some more Background info later on if thats ok with you.AkamulbasX 20:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Cool i look forward to it. So when do you plan on publishing it? And also in the Second book i would like to change Sasuke's Armor to NarugaX with a one of a kind Naruga X Mask and Shadow Saber "Moon", if thats ok with you. P.S. I really like the story line so far. Finally, do you have a YouTube Account? I dont have one yet but i am planning on making one soon. I wish, that would be so cool. But since it is black it wont blend in well with its habitat. Now a White Naruga that would be AWSOME!!!! You should add one in the second or third book and make Arc, Sasuke, Reo and Tye go up against it. Now that would be SWEET. Oh yeah and my youtube account is NarugaVSTigarex, I dont have any videos but i do have some decent faves and a cool background.AkamulbasX 20:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) How about we just talk about the idea's on my talk page.AkamulbasX 20:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, and another thing about my character he also studies the monsters he hunts which also granted him another title in the guild, "The Unofficial Paleontology Scrivener". He even has a notebook that has everything there is to know about the monsters that are known to exist now.AkamulbasX 21:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) And also about me calling i just dont want my parents to get suspicious, if you ask me they are way too protective. But thanks in Advance. P.S. i also got Diablos Chaos Broker last night, works like a charm(Killed Ash Lao Shan with it too.).